


Senseless

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig interrupts Chibs' fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

"The hell ye doin', Tig?"

Ignoring Chibs' protests, Tig dragged the two girls out of the clubhouse, bid them a rather cheerful farewell, and then pushed Chibs into the restroom. He locked the door and leaned against it.

"You're ignoring me," he said after a moment. "Stop ignoring me."

Chibs stared, eyebrows raised in confusion. "What're ye-"

"I said stop ignroing me, goddamn it." Tig glared at him.

"Ye've got to be shittin' me." Chibs ran his fingers through his hair. "Ye're not makin' any-"

Tig shoved him back, pinned him to the wall.

"Am I making sense now?"


End file.
